


Pelmeni

by Aris_Silverfin, ArtHistory



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Relationship weight can be a touchy subject. One can bring it up as a negative...or order enough Russian dumplings to feed a small army.





	Pelmeni

Relationship weight.

It was a sign that two (or three! Who was he to limit the human heart) people were starting to become comfortable together. It didn't mean the passion or drama was gone from a courtship, just that things were...

Softening.

Becoming used to waking up next to someone. Giving them a tissue before they sneezed. Knowing just when to grab their balls when you were giving them a handy.

A little bit more cushion for the pushin was a...manifestation of these things.

Wade had never gained it with Vanessa, seeing as he was an international hitman at the time, but teaching and wandering mindlessly around the X-Mansion didn't force a six-pack, especially when one had...well...fallen madly for a seven foot tall Russian beefcake. So wade had developed some...relationship weight.

He was very #Blessed to realize much of it had gone to his already award-winning ass, making each cheek more than a handful of soft, wobbling lard-painted muscle as he swayed around he and Piotr's portion of the mansion, occasionally waving it in Piotr's face long enough to get man-handled. His thighs had thickened to the point his leather jumpsuit had ripped along its inner edges, which - Wade was just realizing - meant he could DEFINITELY get away with constantly wearing short shorts.

He rolled over from his position on the bed, resting his wide, naked ass on his heels with a hum, squashing his thighs together happily, relaxing his round little pot belly forward, then giving it a jiggle.

They hadn't talked about it. The two of them getting...heavier. So wade figured this was the best way.

Through comedy.

"Hello, lover." He purred, wearing nothing but his mask and a pair of tiny, red and black panties, surrounded by greasy, white paper bags as the door to his shared room opened.

"Yebat-kobat!" Piotr yelped, accidentally crushing the door knob. He hastilly shut it behind him, though Wade was never much concerned with his modesty.

"What's all this?" The big russian purred, advancing on Wade and trailing his fingers down to brush over those luscious thighs and... He had gotten... Meatier.

"Pelmeni." Wade said, cocking his head to the side, leaning back and blowing out his round, happy little middle as wide as it would go

"I got them from that little Russian shop nearby. Bought out their whole batch, then requested some more." Wade purred, thinking himself joking as he ran a hand over his puffed middle, then down to his thighs, opening his mouth wide and "seductively" filling it with the fried dumplings until his cheeks bulged.

He swallowed the lump unceremoniously, clearing his throat before leaning in a close, purring, seductively -

"I don't know if they're supposed to come with a sauce or something and ketchup seemed kind of offensiiiiive."

"Ketchup is fine. My favorite is butter and dill," Piotr purred. "Butter..." he repeated, sitting on the bed and trailing his fingers over Wade's softened flesh. He was like butter. Rich. Soft. Decadent. He hummed and leaned over to kiss and nuzzle at those delightful thighs. "Mmm... what brought this on my little pelmeni?"

Wade giggled.

Okay. Metal Husband was warmed up enough to...maybe have this talk.

Actually no. He'd just...joke about it more.

"Well I just figured...since we've been settling in so well together. Packing on the ol' lovie-dovie-lard. We might as well embrace it! Figured you could fuck me doggy style and use me as a table. Or I could ride you and feed you dumplings." Wade said, waggling his masked brows, waiting for his lover to go Serious Mutant and maybe comment that thy should drop a few Lbs. This was way too much food for any human to eat. And no one could find...all this sexy.

Wade shuddered, spreading his thighs a bit and then squishing Piotr's face between them, arching his back to pressing his middle against the mutants head.

Piotr growled and gave him a playful chomp, very careful not to actually hurt him. He felt his pulse quicken, his cock stir...

"Mmm... oh fuck yes, Wade...Wade! Oh we will eat until we are great round hogs! We will do both. Repeatedly. You ride me first. You will be too full to ride by the time I am done with you little piggy..."

He got up and crushed the door to lock it, then he tugged his jumper off over his head with one hand, his beefy barrel of a silver belly spilling out over his sweat pants.

He picked up the first bag and opened it, tipping it back and shaking them into his mouth, three at a time.

Wades eyes went wide.

"Wait what? What-" Wade moaned, gasping as the massive mutant simply destroyed the door to their bedroom, his cock tenting the tiny panties to the point of obscenity.

Oh gods. This was not hi he'd executed this to-

"Fuck! Yes!" Wade cried, diving across the bed for the lube in his nightstand, tugging down his panties and teasingly taking out the plug in his arse, heart thundering as he scooted back in their dumpling covered bed, ready and waiting to climb into his lover's lap-

"Oh Jesus yes! Turn me into your person pet pig!" Wade whimpered, begging to ride his lover's massive cock, to be fed and swelled and-

Fuck he loved relationship weight!

"Patients, Wade. I am hungry too. Maybe there will be some left for you," Colossus teased, grinning and shoving his bottoms away and stepping out from them. His love handles were absolutely delicious, perfect thick folds meant to be grabbed. He settled back onto the bed, humming and running a hand down his slightly bulging belly. His other stuffed more dumplings into his mouth. His cock stood up, huge and hard between his legs.

Oh this was his naughtiest fantasy come to life.

Wade was a awash in lust.

He'd never expected such hedonism from his once tight, fit, rule-obsessed lover. But now-

Wade moved between Piotr's thighs, leaning down to lick a stripe up the man's enormous cock

"So proud to have grown so soft." Wade panted, moving to kiss, mouth at the man's silver thighs

"How fat will you grow, my Iron Giant?" Wade said, grinning cheekily, scarred hands moving to squash his lover's molten middle, deepening the man's belly button enough for Wades naughty tongue to slip into it.

Piotr moaned, his cheeks bulging with meat and dough. "At least twice as fat as you, little Wade," he teased, in the bag up to his elbow now. He shoved the next handful into Wade's mouth, his cock leaking. "Come now. Feed me. I want to get BIG, Wade."

Wade moaned desperately around the mouthful. He felt it drop into his gut like lead -

No.

Like lard.

Electricity jolted through wade as his dominant lover ordered him to fatten him up into the massive, bloated hog he'd so secretly wanted to be. Watched the controlled mutant bellow through overstuffed cheeks to be fed. Stuffed.

Grown.

"Oh fuck yes."

Wade grabbed two bags eagerly, straddling his lover's thighs and grabbing handful of pelmeni and cramming it into his lover's greedy mouth

"The Blob is gonna look like Kate Moss next to you. We're gonna take your hero name to the X-Treme." Wade grinned, slapping Piotr's meta gut roughly, breaking his hand. It healed, and Wade grabbed another handful of friend meat and dough, filling Piorts mouth not a hair after he drew breath.

Piotr moaned and ate and groaned and ate. And thrusted. And ate. And ate.

He lost count of how many of those perfectly decadent little morsels were pressed into him, chewed and swallowed and added to the mound in his belly. His belly grew with each one, swelling slowly but surely outward until it was pressing into Wade. Only then did Piotr raise a hand to gently catch Wades hands to stop him. He ate the last handfulls and sweetly kissed Wade's knuckles. Then he belched.

Piotr murmured soft filthy things in Russian to his lover as he pressed him back and then loomed over him. He let his bowing belly press into the smaller man, the tight smooth skin retaining just a little give. But God, he was full. He felt like a great fatted walrus. A bear ready for a long winter. He burped again, blushing slightly. Manners had utterly left his mind.

"Now," he breathed between long shallow breaths. "Time... for... your turn." He pinned Wade with one hand, and proceeded to stuff him full of dumplings with the other, feeling the man's belly swell out into his own huge gut.

Wade's brain was mush. His body putty - rapidly expanding, rounding, swelling curves and scars - in Piotr's meaty hands.

He shuddered, pre-cum painting his domed gut as Piotr whispered and belched such things he never thought the neat and orderly man would ever say, ever think.

Wade arched his back with need, pressing his bloated and overbloated belly into his lover's form, feeling to pinned, so helpless beneath just one of the man's strong hands.

He belched, groaned, gut crying out as it reached it's peak, pressed to tightly against Piotr's own that the bed sank beneath Wade's spine.

Wade tried to open his mouth, tried to say some clever, witty thing, but could only whimper, lip quivering as he painted both their guts with his seed, so completely undone by his lover's descent into gluttony. He could imagine a much, much, much fatter Piotr pinning him with equal ease, whispering those terrible, naughty things into his ear as he crammed even more into his mouth.

Piotr groaned in sympathy, his own cock slick with precum and so very hard. He kissed his lover sweetly.

"Well done," he purred, "So well done little piggy. Look how much you have grown. So round." he rubbed Wade's belly, admiring how the added roundness melded seamlessly into those decadent hips and soft thighs. "Beautiful..." He murmured, then kissed and mouthed at that belly, teased the navel. He took the last of the dumplings and spread them over Wade's stuffed form, eating them carefully one by one, his belly gurgling and swining beneath himself. He was full. More full than he had been in his life. God... it was good.

He at last had to sit back, wheezing a bit, his huge stuffed gut resting on his thighs, his cock dark with need. He moaned and probed his gut. It was hard as steel. No give at all. "O-one more bite, lover," he begged. "Feed me the last one?"

Wade pushed himself up onto his elbows. He grunted. Even that slight movement robbing him of breath.

His buttery love handles rolled over his sides, scarred gut red, tight at his navel, stomach churning away at the thousands of calories packed into it. He puffed his way to his knees, gut bulging out before him eagerly. He gazed at his obscenely overfed lover, lust coursing through his spent form at the want, the need in his greedy, gluttonous, soon to be so very, very fat lover's voice.

Wade grabbed the dumpling, his free hand smoothing up Piotr's titanium middle. A solid, packed mass of silver so tight it could be the center of the Earth. Wade's hand caught Piotr's cheek, thumb smoothing over his jawline. It found his quivering lower lip, gently working the man's mouth open.

"Piotr" Wade cooed. Softly. Gently. Sweetly.

"We are going to make you so.

Fucking.

Fat."

Wade crammed the dumpling forcefully into Piotr's mouth, pupils blown wide with lust, both hands clapping to either side of the mutant's mountainous gut.

"Mmph! YES!" Piotr bellowed and came in an instant, cock untouched, his huge gut seizing and bouncing as pleasure coursed through him. He panted and moaned and swore filthily. Then went slack with a soft groan. "Ohhhh... oh Wade.... "

He felt enormous. Heavy. He couldn't wait to get even bigger.

Wade helped his lover slowly move against their headboard. He kissed the man's cheeks, his knuckles. Tenderly stroking his jawline.

"Oh Piotr..." Wade purred, nuzzling into the man's neck

"If your ass ever gets bigger than mine, I'm gonna rim you so good you'll forget your own name."


End file.
